Darkchylde
by Scarlet Kitsune 2013
Summary: Will is much younger than ITCH and looks up to the girls as big sisters. That is until the day a demon kidnaps her and raises her for years, torturing her to make her a key to release himself and a horde of ancient demons. After having enough she defeats him and finds a way home to find out that less than a week went by while she spent years in the hell dimension known as Limbo.


Witch is owned by Disney & Magik is owned by Mavel Comics

Here's a bit of an early christmas present. I'm sorry that it is in it's raw state without any editing and correcting as well as a bit on the short side. I really don't have a lot of time right now, but after the first I should have more time to write. I did manage to get the internet for about a month here, but I just can't justify paying for it when I don't have time to use it much and don't have a lot of money. Because of that, I'm finding it hard to work on the Kamen Rider Worlds stories as I lost all my notes. I did fnd a couple older stories I was working on and have saved on a USB stick that I found when I needed to transfer a few files from a friends computer to my new one so thought I'd post it here. I hope you like it as it may be one of the ones I concentrate on after the first when I have more time until I either get a more stable job or I get enough time to go somewhere with wifi or the library to actualy get some notes made back up. I was planning on at least four Kamen Rider & Witch stories as one of them was to be Decade which travels to the different Kamen Rider worlds. So for now, what litte bit of time I have to devote to writing will likely be for stories I don't need to do research on or need a lot of notes for. Does this mean I'm abandoning my Kamen Rider stories? Nope, I do plan on continuining them, it just may be a short while before I can get what I need to work on them. Until then, hope you like this idea for a story and hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

The city seemed so alien to the redhaired girl who slowly walked down the streets of Heatherfield trying to find something familiar to her. After spending ten years in another dimension inhabited by demons the girl was happy to be home, but would her mother even recognize her after so long? Would her mother even want her after everything that she's been through? Fingering the amulet around her neck Will wondered if anyone would want her if they knew the truth?

Taking a deep breath she pushed on as she walked past the school her extended family went to before she was kidnapped. They were all around sixteen then which made Will wonder just how old they were now, twenty-six? She missed so much of them growing up, so much of her mother and everything that went on in her families lives. She was forced to grow up under the care of a demon lord who made her life hell. As far as she knew after these ten years everyone could have forgotten who she was.

_"Do you honestly think you can go back you little bitch? You belong to me, just accept it because your place in your old world is gone." Belasco snarled as Will lifted her sword high above her head, ready to bring it down and seperate this bastards head from his body._

He was wrong, he had to be. Will was back home after so long, she would retake her place among her family and forge a new life. She knew she could never go back to her old life, the scas that were both physical and emotional would never allow her to lead a normal life. And if that wasn't enough preventing a normal life, then the fact that she was the new ruler of Limbo, the world's Darkchylde and queen.

A poster on a telephone pole caught her attention making her feel relieved. She wouldn't have to search the entire town to find where her home was, there was a missing children's poster with a picture of her younger self and a phone number on it. All she had to do was call the number and find out what her mother's address was. If it was the same or a new one didn't matter since she couldn't remember it anyways.

Digging through her jean pockets made her sigh disgustedly, she didn't have any money to make a phone call with at a pay phone. She would have to see if there was a restaraunt or gas station near by that would let her use a phone. Looking up the street she did see one place that might let her make a call, but the name of the restaraunt was tickling the back of her memory. She was sure that she had been to it before, maybe it was one of Susan and her favorites and they came there all the time before Belasco too her.

Mustering her courage Will hurried to the restarunt called the Silver Dragon and pushed her way inside. Entering the place was like deja vu to her, everything seemed so familiar to her. She recognized the dinning room where people were scattered out at the different tables enjoying their meals. The smell of the food bringing back wonderful memories of granny bringing her sweet and sour chicken, rice and her favorite almond cookies made by granny herelf.

"Welcome to the Silver Dragon." An Asian girl about Will's age said with a cheery smile as she greeted the redhead. "Will you be dinning alone today?"

"H-Hay LIn?" Will asked nervously, recognizing the girl after staring a few moments. The girl was like an older sister to Will before Belasco kidnapped her and took her away. How could she still be the same age after ten long years? It was impossible unless this really wasn't home, if it was some sick trick of Belasco's and she really didn't escape him? No, she knew he was gone and that this was home, but what other explanation was there?

"Do I know you?" Hay Lin asked, cocking her head a bit as she studied the redhead.

Will didn't answer the girl, she couldn't stay there so instead she turned and ran from the restaraunt. She had to find out what was going on and she couldn't face Hay Lin right now, that is if it was truly Hay Lin. If it was then the girl would have had to stop aging right after Will was kidnapped. Or Will's memories could have been messed up or tampered with, which she was sure wasn't the case. The last option she could come up with was that not much time went by here while ten years passed for Will on Limbo.

Finally putting enough distance between the Silver Dragon Will finaly slowed down. She wasn't sure what to do, if time really was messed up and passed quicker in Limbo while she was there then her mother wouldn't even recognize her. Hell, the woman probably wouldn't believe that Will was her daughter. It looked like that Belasco may hvae the last laugh yet.

Looking around again Will felt more deja vu, which didn't surprise her. Honestly the whole town should be familiar, but so much of it was forgotten over the past decade. Of course there was still places like under the large bridge leading into Heatherfield with the large empty lot. She had glimpses of memories of her mother bringing her here to meet with her friends and the girls who was like older sisters to Will. They were vague but she remembered a picnic with all of them here, the girls playing with her while the adults was practising something. She just couldn't remember what they were pratising.

Feeling a spike of power near her and fearing that it could be something coming from Limbo, Will hurried deepr into the lot and farther under the bridge. She found a disk of violently swirling energies that reminded her of her own stepping disk. Only this one was horizontal to the ground and a young man just ran out of it. It was what was following the young man that made Will call forth her soul sword and run to cut the two off.

"Out of my way insect." The snakeman hissed when Will blocked his bath, holding her sword in a reverse grip to maximize defense.

"I really would you know, but I really need a new pair of boots but snakeskin is so expensive these days." Will quipped as she smirked at the demon. She was glad for once of some of Belasco's teachings, including the physical training. "Looks like I can probably make a lifetimes worth out of your scaly ass."

"Move girl, you don't know what your getting into." The boy growled as he tried to pull Will away by the arm.

"Damn it, don't distract me." Will hissed to the boy as she yanked her arm free. She knew her sword wouldn't really kill the demon, but it would disrupt it's power and stun it for a long while.

"Come then insect." The snakeman hissed as it lunged at Will who quickly sidestepped him and slashed out with her sword, it's blade passing harmlessly through him leaving behind no blood or anything. However he began screaming as he shrunk, his features taking on that of a humans.

"Cedric!" A woman growled from above the group as the now blonde haired man collapsed to the ground panting heavily.

"Damn you, guardians." The man snarled as he pushed himself to his feet and dived back through the swirling portal.

"Wow that was easier that usual." Another woman said drawing Will's attention back to the women who floated down to the ground with fairy like wings. WIll recognized what these women were immediately from their colors and wings. She had seen the guardians in more than one book during her studies and she couldn't help but stare at each one until her eyes landed on the last one, the one holding what must have been the Heart of Candracar. The Heart wasn't what made her stare, it was the face of the woman, the face Will had seen in her dreams so many times over the years. Her mother Susan Vandom was standing right before her.

"Hey Suzie, looks like you even have girl's drooling after you!" One of the women said with layghter in her voice, the same voice that Will realized belonged to auntie Anna. In fact looking closer at all the woman their faces began matching up with her sketch memory revealing aunties Elizabeth, Theressa and Joan as well.

"Y-You're guardians?" Will whispered though the others heard her and moved closer scaring Will a little. She didn't want to fight them, they were her family.

"You know of us?" Theresa asked, a little shock in her voice.

"She's probably from Meridian, did you see how she humiliated old snake boy?" Anna said with amusement.

"Please stay back." Will pleaded as she instinctively lashed out with her sword. She didn't mean to, but the only time when anyone had been this close to her was when...she din't want to think about it. Thankfully her sword wouldn't hurt or kill anyone so when the blade plunged into Susan she wasn't hurt. It shocked the women though when Susan backed up none the worse for wear except for her guardian form shattering into sparkles of light which was quickly followed by the others.

"What the hell did you just do?" Elizabeth snapped reaching for Will. Backing up from the woman Will backed into Caleb, his hard muscled body making her shiver as memories flooded into her mind.

"Please let me go, please." Will whimpered, her power starting to cause the wind to pick up around them. She could feel the large, over muscular arms around her body. Large hands groping her, hot breath on her neck as Belasco laughed telling her that this is her punishment for failing once again. Telling her that she belonged to his pet ntil she decided to to apply herself as his apprentice. Sym laughing and telling her that he was going to enjoy this. "NOOOOO!"

WITCH

"What the hell's going on?" Joan demanded as Caleb was blasted away from the redhead by some onseen power as the wind started spinning faster around them as the redhead fell to her knees dropping her sword, only for it to disappear.

Susan watched on realizing that this girl didn't mean to stab her with some kind of strange sword and she didn't mean what was going on. Whatever the girl was experencing was in her mind and it was causing the girl a lot of pain and grief. Pushing past the growing winds, ignoring the protests of her friends, Susan pushed through and dropped by the girl.

"It's okay honey, no one is going to hurt you." Susan whispered as she gently grabbed the girl and pulled her into her lap. The redhead struggled at first, but as Susan whispered soothing words the girl started scryng as the struggling died down. Susan was soon holding onto the girl who was sobbing loudly into her shoulder as she rocked the crying child. Thankfully the howling winds died down as the girl cried herself to sleep.

"Wow, that girl is powerful." Anna sighed as the group gathered around the two, thankfully along with Caleb who seemed okay.

"She is probably a spy for Phobos, where else did she get her power from?" Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms. "There is no way in hell she is from Earth."

"I seriously doubt she works for Phobos, Lizzie." Anna quipped making the blonde woman growl out.

"She probably is from Meridian though, there are rumors of more mages surviving." Caleb mumbled, "I just never though I would see one."

"We aren't sure that is who she is yet and I still don't like this." Elizabeth said, "Have any of you even bothered to notice who she looks like? This is a trap."

"Don't you think I noticed?" Susan snapped out, effectively shutting the arguing up. The girl had an uncanny resemblance to her daughter. She couldn't help wondering if this is what her daughter would grow up to look like, but she didn't think the girl was a spy. The resemblance was just a coincidence and the pain the girl was experiencing was all too real. Susan couldn't help leting her heart go out to this young girl in sympathy. She briefly wondered just what did happen to the girl to cause such pain and swore vengance on Phobos if he had anything to do with it.

"I don't know if she is a spy or not, but if she is I have a feeling it's unwillingly. I've seen numerous cases where a girl has flashbacks like this...and the cause is never pretty." Theressa sighed, her statement making ELizabeth deflate.

"Yeah, I've seen them to." ELizabeth said, her voice growing a litle sad. "I hate seeing anyone suffer, but we don't know who she is and with abilities like hers we have to be careful."

"Come on, lets just get her back for now. We can ask her questions when she wakes up."

WITCH


End file.
